Ivan Gunner
"I dislike this idea that you are the best, because you aren't...I am...I am the best in the world.."-'''Ivan Gunner' Ivan Gunner (神砲手 meaning Battle God) is a protagonist in the People of Merge Role-Play society. Ivan is also known as '"Young Asherone"' or '"The Singular Fighter ", '''"Prime Gunner" and "The Modern Day Villain". ''A''ppearance Ivan is the epitome of a present day Gunner, he wears a synthetic body suit that consist of various straps that inhabit the suit throughout his body. He wears super shock absorbant gloves that extend to the center of his forearms and steampunk steel-toe boots that are known to be powerful enough to keep him alive even after jumping from a skyscraper. He lets his mid jet-black hair flow freely through the winds in a style similair to his mothers. But whenever he is found without this primary fit, he is usually shirtless with his Samoan artwork for showcase. Physically Ivan Gunner is a young man in his late 20s, standing at 5'8" and weighing in at 180 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a Gunner, most of his battle gear and attire conceal his body. A known specialty about his appearance is his ability to change the colour of his eyes. Primarily, Ivan's eyes are a reflective silver- yet he can change this voluntarily while they can also change involuntarily from the performance of various moves. This silver hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colors, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Personality With his given talents and ability to learn quickly, Ivan is known to have an egotistical side to himself. He boast his superiority over those with lesser talents and has no regard of those stronger than himself, be it by an inch or even a mile. Then again, his ego is what drives him in the absence of a large quantity of friends and the respect that is long craved for. Regardless of this nature that Ivan showcases, rarely is the moments where few see the more nicer and considerate side of the male. Throughout various relationships and friendships, Ivan has revealed himself to be a natural nice guy, but one who had become corrupted with the obsession of obtaining a great power. History The son of Sylvia and Asherone Sin'Clair.(This shit is too long to just type in one day. Hold on). Plot The Land of Luxary (Arcade) Coming into the rays of The Empire, a teen Ivan was introduced to the benefits and advances of being a person of royalty. Dark Upcomings Shit Virtual World ( Young Days) .Is Era of Kitetsu (Virtual World's downfall and birth of Merge) Going The N0 War To The Rise of Merge Take The Fall of Ivan For Sylvia's Grant Ev The Birth of A New Gunner Er Ivan: The Apex Predator ..err. Powers & Abilities Easily one of the top tier characters, Ryu Hayabusa is stated as being the most powerful ninja in the world''"The canals running through this city lead to a giant castle, a once beautiful architectural legacy now transformed into the lair of the Greater Fiend Volf. Volf's iron fist reigns over an army of werewolves. He is a Berserker, as bloodthirsty as a beast, and his never-ending hunger for battle has led him to prepare a fitting arena for a duel to the death with the world's most powerful Ninja"''-Ninja Gaiden 2/Sigma 2 Lycanthrope's Castle chapter intro screen blurb, hence his nickname "the Singular Super Ninja". This is further exemplified by his exploits where he defeated his toughest foe, a being of omnipotent nature, a Supreme Deity. Ryu's ongoing rigorous training from childhood augmented with his bloodline's ties to ancient evil deities have shaped him into a powerhouse warrior. Physically conditioned Ryu's speed and acrobatic skills are beyond exceptional, and while his strength may not be as immense as those of fiendish bloodlines, it is strong enough to wield hefty weapons and still maintain his agility. Cognitively he is a tactical fighter and highly calculative in battle. His skills in hand to hand combat and weaponry are at the master level, particularly his swordsmanship skill. Due to his level of mastery, Ryu is often seen using his weapons at their peak physical limit, often requiring the services of a legendary blacksmith to upgrade his weapons past these limitations. Ryu specializes in a martial art known as Hayabusa style Ninjutsu and his main weapon is the Dragon Sword, a powerful relic passed down from generation to generation, this is his signature weapon. Although the Dragon Sword was not original his, Ryu tasked with safeguarding it during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, proved his worthiness by demonstrating his proficiency and valor with the sword, allowing his father to proudly part with it and continue the tradition of passing it down his lineage. Appearances in Other Media Ryu is a playable character in all Dead or Alive games. He is often considered a top tier character for his speed and strong moves. {C He is portrayed by Kane Kosugi in DOA: Dead or Alive where he performs a role similar to the games. He is shown as faithful friend to Kasumi and Hayate. His fights are against Eliot, and Bayman, both of whom are defeated. He is the only male character who makes it to the semi-finals (the others are Kasumi, Tina Armstrong and Christie). He and Kasumi are shown to have romantic feelings for each other. {C In the Ninja Gaiden OVA, Ryu is the main character. After Irene is kidnapped, Ryu goes to save her. After killing many demons he faces Professor Bucky-Wise, the villain of the movie who becomes a demon himself, and kills him. He does not wear a ninja-mask in either film but wears a bandanna instead. Ryu has appeared in the fan-made CG movie series, Dead Fantasy, accompanied by Momiji. He saved a weakened Kasumi from the Kasumi X clones by diving from the sky and killing them in one strike. He then catches Kasumi in his arms after she falls unconscious. After Momiji scanned her memories, the two of them leave a red lake full of dead clones with Kasumi, most likely getting aid from her wounds. It's currently unknown who will be Ryu's Final Fantasy rival. Ryu makes a guest appearance in PS3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, offering quests to the player. If the player completes all of his challenges they earn the right to wield his Dragon Sword in battle. He also appears as a player character in Musou Orochi 2, representing Ninja Gaiden. Here he is portrayed in his Ninja Gaiden II appearance and had been transported to Orochi's world after the events of Ninja Gaiden II but before Ninja Gaiden 3. Ryu's outfit makes appearances in many media as well. In Halo 3, as a way of saying thanks to team ninja for putting Nicole-458 in a DOA game, Bungie made the Hayabusa armor, which shares some resemblance to the ninja of the future alternate costume in Ninja Gaiden. Ryu's Legendary Black Falcon outfit makes a cameo as an optional costume in Super Swing Golf 2. Trivia *In Ninja Gaiden and its other remakes, Ryu is 21 years old. In Dragon Sword and Ninja Gaiden II/ Sigma 2, he's 22 years old. *The coloration of Ryu's eyes on the Xbox consoles have a darker green coloration, where as on the Playstation 3 consoles they have a more brighter golden hue to them. *Tomonobu Itagaki revealed that Ryu's eyes are green because "green seemed to be a cool color". *In DOA1, Ryu was supposed to be a new character named Kamui who was unrelated to the classic Ninja Gaiden, but one of the staffs suggested featuring Ryu Hayabusa from the classic series and Ryu was added to the roster. *Ryu Hayabusa has been featured in many top videogame character lists, especially ones specializing in the Ninja archetype. These lists are a GameDailyGaming's Greatest Patriots: Team Japan, GameDaily, May 19, 2009 list with Ryu as one of Japan's greatest patriots, GamesRadarTop 7 Assassins, GamesRadar, 2008-02-05 and GameDailyTop 25 Game Archetypes,GameDaily, January 23, 2009 which feature Ryu representing the Ninja Archetype, and numerious lists with Ryu ranking #1 including Virgin MediaTop Ninja Videogame Ninja, Virgin Media, CrunchGearCrunchArcade: Top Ten Video Game Ninjas, CrunchGear, March 31, 2008, UnrealityUnreality Unreal Power Rankings: The Top 5 Video Game Ninjas, PC World Top Ten video game ninjas, PC World, 06 August, 2010, Screw AttackTop Ten Ninjas, Screw Attack, January 8, 2010 and Top Ten FTWTop Ten FTW: Top 10 Ninjas in ALL of Gaming!, Feb 12, 2011. References